With recent advances in digital transmission technology, subscriber television systems are now capable of providing much more than the traditional analog broadcast video. In implementing enhanced programming, the home communication terminal device (“HCT”), otherwise known as the set-top box, has become an important computing device for accessing media content services (and media content, such as movies, TV shows, web content, etc., within those services) and navigating a user through a maze of available services. In addition to supporting traditional analog broadcast video functionality, digital HCTs (or “DHCTs”) now also support an increasing number of two-way digital services such as video-on-demand and personal video recording.
Typically, a DHCT is connected to a cable or satellite, or generally, a subscriber television system, and includes hardware and software necessary to provide the functionality of the digital television system at the user's site. Some of the software executed by a DHCT may be downloaded and/or updated via the subscriber television system. Each DHCT also typically includes a processor, communication components, and memory, and is connected to a television or other display device, such as a personal computer. While many conventional DHCTs are stand-alone devices that are externally connected to a television, a DHCT and/or its functionality may be integrated into a television or personal computer or even an audio device such as a programmable radio, as will be appreciated by those of ordinary skill in the art.
DHCTs are typically capable of providing users with a very large number and variety of media content choices. As the number of available media content choices increases, viewing conflicts arise whereby the user must choose between watching two or more media content instances (e.g., discrete, individual instances of media content such as, for a non-limiting example, a particular television show episode or “program”), all of which the user would like to view. Further, because of the large number of viewing choices, the user may miss viewing opportunities. Buffering of media content instances in memory, or more recently, in storage devices (e.g., hard disk drives, CD ROM, etc.) coupled to the DHCT, has provided some relief from the conflict in viewing choices while providing personal video recording functionality. However, much of these buffered media content instances are irretrievably lost as a user scans or “surfs” through multiple display channels. Therefore, there exists needs to improve access to surfed media content and to more efficiently manage multiple buffers.
Thus, heretofore unaddressed needs exists in the industry to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.